


Through Heaven and Hell

by twostartownes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: After-ending, Destroy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twostartownes/pseuds/twostartownes
Summary: Garrus held the plaque in his hands. Commander Cordelia Shepard. He's been dreading the day when he had to put her name on the wall alongside the rest of the people they've lost in this war. Hell, he wished this day would never come. He still remembered her last words to him "I love you. I always will."





	Through Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing i wrote a while ago. i'm only posting this because i decided that in 2018 i'm gonna post all my finished writing even if i don't like it or think it's too short.

Garrus held the plaque in his hands. Commander Cordelia Shepard. He's been dreading the day when he had to put her name on the wall alongside the rest of the people they've lost in this war. Hell, he wished this day would never come. He still remembered her last words to him "I love you. I always will." Goddamn it, he loved her too. He loved Shepard more than he could express in words. He loved her so much he could follow her through hell and back. They promised they'd storm heaven together. There's no Shepard without Vakarian. Damn it, he should have been with her down there.     
  
The guilt sunk deep in his chest. In the past 3 years, Garrus was there fighting beside Shepard during almost every fight. He was standing right next to her during the Battle of the Citadel. He watched her take that last shot that ended that bastard Saren. He was beside her when they were on a Cerberus ship, reporting regularly to the Illusive Man. He was right there when they defeated that human Reaper and destroyed the Collector base. He was right there when they stormed Cerberus. He watched her kill Kai Leng with a slash of her omni-blade. He was always there. So why wasn't he with her when she reached the Citadel?    
  
Garrus looked down at the plaque again. Commander Cordelia Shepard. He wasn't dreaming. That was her name.   
  
"If I'm up there at that bar and you're not, I'll be looking down. You'll never be alone." he remembered her saying right before they prepared for the final battle. But frankly, Garrus felt pretty goddamn alone at the moment. He looked up from the plaque, like he was gazing up at the sky, but instead at the ceiling of the Normandy.    
  
"Are you looking down at me, Shepard? Are you having a drink at that bar?" he asked quietly.    
  
...No. Garrus knew it suddenly. Shepard wasn't watching him from that bar in heaven. No way.    
  
"No." Garrus said firmly, "Shepard could still be alive."    
  
"Garrus..." Liara said sullenly as she put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.    
  
"I'm not putting this plaque on here until I know for sure."    
  
Garrus stepped away from the wall. The name plate still in hand. Commander Cordelia Shepard. Cora always came back. Every bullet could have been the one and yet she kept coming back. He's already lost her once and she came back. She always did. Garrus turned around. The bereaved crew looked at him with tears in their eyes trying to share some of his hope. It was pretty damn convincing. Garrus almost seemed to know for a fact that Shepard was still alive.    
  
"Let's go back and find Shepard." Garrus commanded.   
  
Joker gave him a nod and headed back towards the bridge.


End file.
